Rechazados
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Mires donde mires, estés donde estés, donde quiera que se posen tus manos, siempre habrá alguien que te dedique su desprecio sólo por ser diferente.


**Rechazados**

**Resumen: **Mires donde mires, estés donde estés, donde quiera que se posen tus manos, siempre habrá alguien que te dedique su desprecio sólo por ser diferente.

* * *

**"A mi edad Alejandro ya había conquistado al mundo, y yo aún no he hecho nada memorable." Julio César (100 a.C. – 40 a. C.). **

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

**Rechazados**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (ItaxDei).

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

**Este fanfic fue creado para conmemorar el Día Internacional contra la Homofobia (17 de mayo)[Sí, se que quedo bastante atrasado, una disculpa _ _lll].**

* * *

Unos dedos acariciaron con suma delicadeza la mano blanca que reposaba sobre las sábanas, viajando por el dorso de la extremidad hasta llegar a la muñeca, sin atreverse a ir más allá, y luego regresando sobre su camino. El hombre estaba tocando toda la piel de su pareja que se encontraba libre de heridas, aquella donde no hubiera ni cortes, ni moretones, ni raspones; sólo tanteando por las zonas donde Itachi estaba seguro de que no iba a causar ningún dolor.

-¿Ya despertó? –pregunto Sasuke desde la puerta, provocando que el mayor soltara un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento entró su hermano a la habitación.

El mayor de los Uchiha se obligó a apartar los ojos negros del rostro durmiente de Deidara, para dirigirlos hacia el otro moreno. Las ganas de contestarle eran muy pocas, así que se limito a negar secamente con la cabeza, suspirando en el proceso.

A Sasuke comenzó a incomodarle el prolongado silencio de su aniki, roto a pausas constantes por los rítmicos pitidos de las máquinas conectadas al rubio. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente inquietante para el muchacho era el semblante atormentado de Itachi, que no tardo en regresar a Deidara.

Con un suspiro que nada tenía que envidiarle a los de Itachi, el moreno colocó el periódico del día sobre las rodillas de su hermano. Los ojos del mayor se entrecerraron molestos cuando leyeron las enormes letras que anunciaban la noticia que ocupaba toda la primera plana:

**Artista local atacado por ser homosexual**

_El ataque se dio justo el Día Internacional contra la Homofobia_

_"Bakuhatsu Deidara, sobrino del conocido empresario Namikaze Minato y reconocido artista plástico, famoso mundialmente por sus ingeniosos fuegos artificiales, fue atacado anoche al salir de su estudio localizado en una zona exclusiva de esta ciudad. Se rumora que el ataque fue perpetrado por un algún grupo homofóbico extremista (todavía no identificado), y se especula que había sido planeado desde principios de año._

_Se confirmó que "Dei-chan", como es llamado el escultor por sus admiradoras, recibió heridas físicas de consideración ya que fue necesario hospitalizarlo, pero hasta el momento la familia ha negado que fuera sometido a cualquier tipo de tortura._

_El joven de 23 años reconoció abiertamente hace seis meses su preferencia sexual por los hombres y anunció encontrarse en una relación estable desde hace más de tres años, sin dar el nombre de su pareja (se ha especulado que podría tratarse de su amigo y mentor Akasuna no Sasori, ya que rara vez se les ve separados)._

_Desde entonces el señor Bakuhatsu ha recibido anónimos amenazantes tanto en su estudio como…"_

Itachi apartó el papel de su regazo, regresándoselo a Sasuke con desagrado. Había perdido interés en el resto del artículo cuando se dio cuenta de que venía acompañado de una fotografía, pero no una de Deidara en su última exposición en New York, como la que él tenía enmarcada en su departamento, no. Se trataba de una imagen mal tomada, seguramente con la cámara de un teléfono celular, de su novio siendo atacado por una multitud con los rostros cubiertos.

En la imagen el rubio estaba siendo sujetado por dos personas, obligándolo a que se pusiera de rodillas sobre el asfalto de la calle, mientras un tercer hombre tiraba de su largo cabello para forzarlo a levantar la cara. Itachi sintió como un sinnúmero de emociones se le agolpaban en el pecho al ver como Deidara le sonreía con burla al desconocido, a pesar del hilillo de sangre que le escurría por la barbilla, y a pesar de la navaja colocada a solo milímetros de distancia, que amenazaba con cortarle la piel de la mejilla.

-Detuvieron a muchos de los idiotas que se le echaron encima –dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba el periódico que le tendía su hermano, y luego se cruzaba de brazos-. Minato está haciendo un gran trabajo.

El otro Uchiha se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a frotarla, justo en el sitio donde comenzaba a punzarle con insistencia. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para darle vueltas al asunto, pero mientras más lo pensaba la sensación de impotencia no hacía otra cosa que crecer.

Itachi había tenido que dejar todo el asunto legal en manos de Minato, a pesar de que el Uchiha era un excelente abogado, porque públicamente él y Deidara a penas se conocían. Eran sólo dos jóvenes que habían estudiado en el mismo colegio, compartido un par de clases, que ahora se cruzaban de vez en cuando en algún evento social. Si se le preguntara a la prensa local, la única ocasión en que Uchiha Itachi y Bakuhatsu Deidara habían intercambiado algo más que un saludo indiferente, había sido durante una pequeña cena de caridad en la que el moreno habló despectivamente del último trabajo escultórico de Sasori, despreciándolo. El rubio estudiante del Akasuna había respondido arrojando a la cara del Uchiha su copa de champagne y salido del lugar hecho una furia.

Sasuke no dejaba que se olvidara de esa noche: su usualmente estoico hermano mayor sucumbiendo al monstruo de los celos al ver la cercana relación que mantenían maestro y alumno, el comentario cargado de veneno que salió de la boca de Itachi antes de que el moreno pudiera detenerlo. En ese entonces su noviazgo con Deidara apenas tenía un par de meses, la confianza entre ambos, sobre todo por parte de Itachi, no era mucha…

-No debí dejarlo ir sólo, ¡peleamos por eso! –dijo el Uchiha por lo bajo-. Me pidió que pasara por él, pero tenía tanta prisa por regresar a la oficina…

-¡Maldición, Itachi! ¡No fue tu culpa! –gritó Sasuke, provocando que su hermano se pusiera de pie con brusquedad.

En menos de un parpadeo el menor había sido sujetado por el codo y sacado a la fuerza de la habitación, antes de que el muchacho pudiera reclamarle algo al otro, pero sobre todo, antes de que la discusión despertara a Deidara. A la salida se toparon de lleno con una enfermera que los vio extrañada, al notar cual era la habitación de donde salían, pero ante la penetrante mirada de Itachi, la mujer se apresuró a reanudar su camino, aunque no sin echarle miradas desconfiadas al par.

Y ese era el otro motivo porque el mayor había estado tan irascible durante la noche. La entrada a un hospital del heredero de una de las empresas más importantes de la capital japonesa era algo que evidentemente llamaría la atención, por más discreto que fuera Itachi, y era algo que a Fugaku no le iba a parecer en absoluto. Por fortuna, su padre estaba de viaje, y el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha contaba con la complicidad del resto de la familia.

Así fue como su querida madre Mikoto, algo débil de salud, había sufrido un oportuno desmayo durante la cena, por lo que para prevenir futuros disgustos había sido llevada con su médico de toda la vida por sus dos preocupados hijos.

-Minato-san y Kushina-san están asustados, Naruto discutió con ellos –masculló su hermano con los dientes apretados, sacando a Itachi de su ensimismamiento-. Creen que podrían atacarlo ahora a él…

Una media sonrisa se esparció por el rostro del mayor. Al parecer no era el único que había pasado una mala noche. Aun así su madre había insistido en que Sasuke se quedara a acompañarlo mientras ella estaba obligada a permanecer en un cuarto privado del sexto piso, conectada a una bolsa de suero.

Siempre pensó que su familia tenía una vena dramática, ahora sabía que era herencia de Mikoto.

-Quieren mandarlo a Londres con unos parientes… -susurró el menor, e Itachi no pudo contener un suspiro fastidiado. Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Sasuke y sus constantes llamadas y mensajes a Naruto, que en más de una ocasión amenazaron con sacarlo de quicio.

"Debe estar comiéndose las uñas pensando que Naruto podría estar tomando un avión al Reino Unido mientras hablamos" pensó el mayor, algo tentado de burlarse de la desgracia ajena… si no estuviera sufriendo una propia.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí entonces? Lárgate de una vez, otōto-baka –gruñó Itachi, señalando el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el elevador-. Si no convences a los Namikaze, estás a tiempo de comprar un boleto en el mismo vuelo.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, antes de mandarle una mirada apremiante al corredor. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se esparció por la cara de su hermano cuando el chico se dio la vuelta con rapidez, mientras marcaba el número al que había estado llamando desde hacía seis horas.

El otro moreno entró en la habitación de Deidara incluso antes de que las puertas automáticas se cerraran delante del rostro de Sasuke, y fue su turno de sorprenderse al ver que su novio estaba despierto… y revolviendo su maletín.

-Pensé que nunca se iría, uhm –masculló el rubio, y sus ojos azules brillaron cuando sus dedos se toparon con una barra de chocolate. No era su favorito, pero era lo mejor hasta conseguir comida decente-. Ya sé que es tu hermano, ¡pero también es un condenado dolor en el culo, Itachi! –dijo torciendo la boca, al tiempo que desenvolvía su premio.

Itachi permaneció tranquilo mientras Deidara mascullaba por lo bajo su mala suerte, apenas un ligero tirón en el labio superior del moreno indicaba que estaba molesto.

El rubio soltó un sinfín de maldiciones y gruñidos de inconformidad, cuando de pronto su pareja se adelanto hasta su cama y le sujetó el rostro con ambos manos. El Uchiha hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de su novio, prefiriendo concentrarse en examinar el semblante del iracundo artista.

Los pulgares del moreno rodearon con cuidado la mejilla morada de Deidara, cuya hinchazón le daba una extraña forma asimétrica a su cara, haciendo que el costado izquierdo se viera más grande. Los ojos negros de Itachi se pasearon por el corte que el muchacho lucía sobre su labio inferior, el cual todavía tenía algo de sangre seca, hasta la herida que cruzaba su frente por encima de la ceja derecha y que había necesitado unas cuantas puntadas.

Deidara se calló de golpe al ver que Itachi se inclinaba sobre él, depositándole un beso tan suave sobre la boca que apenas pudo sentirlo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás despierto? –preguntó el moreno luego de separarse. Hablaba con naturalidad, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo común.

Dudado seriamente de la salud mental del Uchiha, su novio lo observaba con una ceja alzada mientras el de pelo negro se acomodaba sobre la pequeña cama de hospital, acostándose a su lado. **(1) **

-Antes de que la cacatúa humana hiciera su aparición –contestó el rubio finalmente, algo a regañadientes, después de que su pareja le mandara la mejor de sus miradas escrutadoras-. Me estaba quedando dormido otra vez cuando tú… ¡Me estaba quedado dormido y ya, uhm! –el muchacho cambio el tema de golpe y se giró sobre el colchón para darle la espalda al Uchiha, al sentirse avergonzado por su momento de debilidad.

Sin embargo, Itachi no necesitaba que Deidara terminara la oración, el moreno cruzó al instante una de sus manos por encima del cuerpo del rubio y volvió a repetir aquella rítmica caricia sobre la muñeca del artista. Una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia, que por fortuna el rubio no pudo ver, surgió en la boca del pudiente abogado cuando el enfermo se relajó en pocos minutos, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

Pronto a Deidara comenzaron a pesarle los párpados, el cansancio sumado a los medicamentos que le habían suministrado, más la tibia sensación del cuerpo de Itachi pegado al suyo... todos eso factores juntos le estaban pasando por fin la factura; no obstante, el artista se despabilo de inmediato cuando sorpresivamente los dedos del moreno se alejaron de su muñeca y le acomodaron algunos cabellos rubios detrás de la oreja.

El artista soltó un bufido de inconformidad bastante audible, al recordar la corta conversación que Itachi había mantenido con Sasuke.

-No fue tu culpa –dijo Deidara con voz firme, y por un instante la mano del Uchiha vaciló entre los mechones dorados de su pareja.

-Tu cabello… -susurró la voz del moreno, una vez pasado el incómodo silencio que siguió a las palabras del chico.

Esta vez un golpe fue la respuesta del rubio, quien empujo con el codo a Itachi para salir del cómodo refugio que era el regazo ajeno. Conociendo a la perfección el carácter que caracterizaba a su pareja, el Uchiha prefirió esperar sabiamente a que el de ojos azules hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, esperando que no fueran más golpes.

-¿Quieres quitar esa maldita cara de condenado a muerte, uhm? –Gruñó Deidara, tomando al otro por el cuello de su camisa, y atrayéndolo hacia él con brusquedad-. ¡Ni me estoy muriendo yo, ni te vas a morir tú! ¡Para mi mala suerte! -añadió de último momento.

El Bakuhatsu parpadeó repetidas veces, ofuscado, cuando el moreno colocó su palma contra la mejilla que no tenía herida; torció la nariz con desagrado al percatarse de que no lo veía a la cara, sino que su mirada oscura se paseaba de nuevo por los diminutos mechones que le habían quedado luego del ataque. El largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura, que lo identificaba incluso antes de entrar al colegio, ahora no le llegaba siquiera por debajo de las orejas, sólo cortes desiguales que se erguían en todas direcciones.

-Crecerá de nuevo, Itachi –dijo Deidara rodando los ojos, pensando que era tan obvio que no habría necesidad de decirlo-, es sólo cabello.

-Fue mi culpa que te pasara esto, por arrastrarte conmigo –contestó Itachi, frunciendo el entrecejo. Su mente divago por los recuerdos que tenía de los primeros encuentros que tuvo con Deidara, la manera en que el chico se había resistido a sostener una relación con él, hasta que finalmente ninguno de los dos pudo negar la atracción que sentía por el otro.

Importándole muy poco lo que opinara el Uchiha, el rubio se dejó caer contra el pecho del moreno, acurrucándose para conseguir calor y volverse a dormir. Total, el pobre herido era él y el idiota de Itachi tenía que consentirlo hasta que se le diera la gana.

-¿Sabes lo que es realmente difícil de salir contigo? –preguntó el artista, con la voz comenzando a adormilársele.

-¿La exposición que el homofóbico de Watanabe no te quiso dar en el Hara? –tanteó Itachi con curiosidad, volviendo a llevar una mano a la cabeza de su novio, sonriendo suavemente al caer en cuenta de que la suave textura del pelo entre sus dedos era la misma de siempre.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de satisfacción contra el cuello del Uchiha, sumergiéndose todavía más en el calor que lo rodeaba, causando un ligero estremecimiento en el mayor.

-Aceptar que… un bastardo como tú había hecho que me tirara a sus pies con tanta facilidad -susurró Deidara.

Por supuesto, el afamado artista tenía que hablar de su herido amor propio. Itachi no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras, ganándose otro golpe en el pecho por parte de su pareja, que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Heriste mi orgullo, Uchiha Itachi –dijo el rubio, clavando los brillantes zafiros que tenía por ojos en la mirada oscura de su pareja-, ¡no voy a dejar que un par de golpecitos me alejen de ti, luego de haber pasado por esa humillación, uhm!

El moreno jadeó sorprendido cuando Deidara capturó su boca en un beso demandante y exigente, que termino por dejarlo sin aliento. Adoraba la manera en que su loco artista le mordía los labios, para luego pasarle la lengua sobre ellos, aumentando placenteramente esa sensación de ardor que tenía sobre su sensibilizada piel.

-Además robe sus identificaciones, uhm –confesó el rubio muy animado, para luego acomodarse de nuevo sobre el colchón con la intención de echar una siesta, antes de que el doctor lo viera de nuevo-. Les voy a mandar un regalo para agradecerles sus atenciones –dijo soltando una risilla malévola.

-No vas a mandarles una bomba –le advirtió Itachi con dureza, pero el muchacho se limito a tirar de la sábana, cubriéndose por completo mientras mascullaba palabras inteligibles-. ¡Deidara!

**Fin**

* * *

**(1) P.D. Zaphy-chan piensa que todos los Uchiha están locos.**

**H.K.: Y yo pienso que te mordiste la lengua.**

**Respuesta a H.K.: Tal vez, pero así me quieres~ **

**Bien, me tarde tanto en subir este fanfic, principalmente porque... olvide que lo tenía x D Nunca había hecho un fanfic ItaDei, y fuera de otros fanfics dontes están como pareja secundaria, no suelo manejarla mucho, así que al final no se como ha quedado : / Me ayudarían mucho con sus comentarios para saber como me ha ido en mi primer intento. He estado medio desaparecida estos meses porque conseguí trabajo, luego renuncie... luego me hablaron para que regresara (¡si! ¡supliquen! : D ¡muajajajaja), pero espero que la etapa haya pasado. Estoy retomando algunas buenas costumbres que tenía durante la preparatoria, como leer más libros y contestar los reviews. Los he dejado marcados en mi correo para poder contestarlos en cuanto me de el tiempo, ¡esperen saber pronto de mí! : B**

**Zaludos**

**Zaphy**

_Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le._


End file.
